


Цензура

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Максимилиан Торнес, торговец оружием, отказывается сражаться со смертельным заболеванием и пытается вернуться к работе. Но не тут-то было - им заинтересовались странные незнакомцы: одни пытаются его убить, другие - спасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цензура

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Цензура"

Тишина висела, заполняя пространство синим и белым. Белый халат, белые стены, белая, мерзкого розоватого оттенка кожа. Синие тени под глазами человека напротив и синие глаза – светлые, как кусочки льда, как дешевая бижутерия, стекляшки. Тонкие губы старой девы, мерзко шамкающие в злорадном удовлетворении.

– Вы меня слышите? Вы меня понимаете? – неприятный, утрированно-равнодушный голос прорвался сквозь тишину. 

– Понимаю. Я смогу ходить сам ещё два-три месяца?

– Вам следует начать лечение... Опухоль неоперабельна, но мы можем продлить...

– Три месяца, – собственный голос обдирал горло, как песок, – хорошо. Я отказываюсь от госпитализации.

– Господин Торнес, вы понимаете!..

Его отказ как будто разбил стекло, и по комнате посыпались, запрыгали, как бусины, обрывки слов.

– Я отказываюсь от госпитализации, – повторил Макс с отдельным наслаждением, добивая, давя обломки, – у меня нет шансов. 

Доктор понял на него глаза – и только теперь взглянул напрямую, не куда-то над плечом. Неприятные глаза, как дула. В них будто бы плескалось странное уважение.

***

– Как прошло? 

Макс ответил не сразу и за это получил в плечо скрепкой. Помощник – соратник, друг – развалился на кресле, задрав ноги выше головы, словно для журнала позировал, но сейчас его экзотическая красота совершенно не трогала. Самому принять собственную близкую смерть оказалось проще, чем сказать о ней вслух.

– Хорошая новость – ещё месяца три могу не беспокоить больницы. Плохая – потом обеспокою сразу кладбище, – Макс хмыкнул, деланно, неудачно, и швырнул в ответ бумажку. – Купи, оправдай свою высокую зарплату.

Столько чернил на один маленький клочок бумаги – обезболивающее. Как будто он не сможет купить столько морфия, сколько захочет, когда жизнь закончится.

Неважно. Он сел на место и начал разбирать документы. За прошедший день порядком упало, фирма всё ещё требует слишком много его внимания. Надо выводить себя из системы.

– Что, старый чёрт, решил сдохнуть мне на радость?

– Рядом опустилась чашка кофе. 

– Я тебя умоляю, Стел, тебе всё равно не достанется наследства, – Макс хмыкнул. – Оставлю всё своему коту.

– Это будет самый богатый кот в мире, – серьёзно согласился Стеллиан и всё-таки зарылся ладонью в короткий ежик его волос заботливым жестом. – Так что именно сказали? Будешь подтверждать?

– Сейчас поеду, – Макс прикрыл глаза.

– Возьми Оле. Мне не нравится, что ты носишься, как бешеный таракан, и не берешь охрану. Ты ещё не написал завещание, а этот идиот будет тебя мотивировать.

Макс открыл рот, желая парировать чем-нибудь про инвалидную коляску, но вовремя замолчал. Ладонь на макушке шевельнулась, тепло перебирая волосы; на легкую пикировку тоже не было сил.

– Не обрушь мне тут всё, – Макс понял, что не может работать, и закрыл ноутбук. – Может, это ложная тревога. 

Он прошёл через весь офис – почти пустой в субботу днём – мимо рабочих мест, которые сам лично создал, мимо смирно сидящего у дверей телохранителя, бесцветного обширного юноши с невыносимо дружелюбным выражением лица. Удобно – мало кто с первого взгляда различал в нем ветерана нескольких военных конфликтов и хорошего – на уровне Макса, не меньше – боксера. Тренировки пришлось прервать ещё месяц назад из-за приступов слабости и боли, так что теперь уже, наверное, уровень у Оле выше.

– Босс? – он поднял глаза – прозрачные синие льдинки. Макс едва не шарахнулся.

– Свободен. На сегодня работы нет. Отдыхай.

***

Неприятное чувство не проходило. Третий доктор подряд, глядя в бумаги, подтвердил диагноз с тяжёлым вздохом, и у третьего доктора подряд оказались почему-то голубые глаза и бесцветная белая физиономия. Вроде бы разные, но было в них что-то общее. Может, потому что онкологи? Может, там процветает только такой типаж?

Макс сидел в машине на стоянке под третьей больницей, размышляя, проверять ещё или уже хватит. Очень не хотелось трогаться с места – только сидеть, сидеть... Деятельного Макса страшно злила эта его новая особенность. Мозг привычно толкал его вперёд, но подточенное болезнью тело отзывалось тягучей болью под рёбрами и ниже, мешая дышать, сбивая с мыслей. Боль нарастала, драла плоть, с каким-то скрежетом ворочалась между ребрами, и некуда было ехать, даже не коснуться руля от нахлынувшего – как только немного отпустило, Макс на подгибающихся ногах по стенке прошел обратно. Пустые коридоры, вечер, всё будто иллюзорно...

Чудом он не встретил никого, добираясь до кабинета на первом – белая, полупрозрачная дверь в белой стене. Изнутри доносились голоса; а тут ещё сильнее прихватило, и Макс сполз по стене, бессмысленно хватаясь за грудь, не в силах дышать.

Один голос, кажется, принадлежал врачу, но Макс не был в этом уверен. 

– Ты ошибаешься, не так по... Оптим... – Макса аж подбросило, но слово закончилось не так, как он подсознательно ждал. – Оптимальный процесс реабилитации...

Чего он ждал, какого слова? Не смог вспомнить. 

– То, что вы тут делаете… – второй голос показался смутно знакомым – норвежский резкий акцент. – Сколько времени прошло? Век? Пять?!

– Я не могу сказать! – точно, медик. И верещит, будто ему руку ломают. Макс аккуратно перекатился за дурацкий цветочный горшок и дальше слушал из укрытия. – Здесь не должно быть охотников!

– Его убивали уже трижды прямо у меня под носом. Кто курирует проект? – из-за двери послышался хруст. – Кто? 

Раздался странный звук, как будто выстрел из футуристической пушки, и дальше – шаги. 

Телохранитель Оле П. Сессе – трудно было его не узнать даже в таком ракурсе, – миролюбивейший, спокойный, немного даже туповатый. И, кажется, только что кого-то убивший. Он огляделся, скользнув взглядом по верхушкам этих глупых декоративных цветов и пошёл направо, к выходу на стоянку.

Макс, немного отлежавшись, поднялся и отправился налево, через главный холл. Оставаться наедине с Оле ему совершенно не хотелось.

***

За очередной дверью морок рассеялся. Спешили куда-то медсестры, медленно прогуливались больные из тех, кто мог ходить, на скамейке судорожно хныкала в кулак девушка с копной рыжих в красное волос. Она подняла глаза – синие линзы в уродливой оправе, – и Макс поторопился пройти, затеряться в толчее, чувствуя спиной ее сомневающийся, будто прицельный взгляд. 

«Его убивали трижды». Злой, раздражённый, властный голос, голос командира.

При нём Оле всего один раз так рявкнул, когда в кафе на Неве-Шаанан кто-то стал слишком странно поворачиваться. Кафе тогда страшно разворотило, но их не задело даже осколком.

Боль постепенно уходила, хотя Макс пожалел, что не взял рецепт с собой. В эти минуты пара таблеток избавили бы хоть ненадолго от мерзкой нашлепки, как будто обхватившей его позвоночный столб между шестым и седьмым позвонкам – позорное пятно, смертный приговор. Хотелось бы забыть о нем хоть на несколько часов.

Макс, погружённый в свои мысли, не сразу понял, что коснулось его руки, и едва сдержал удар. У пацана глаза оказались светло-карие, и это сразу подкупало.

– Пойдём, – он потянул Макса в сторону. – Тут опасно.

На ходу осознавая безумие сегодняшнего дня, Макс пошел. Вряд ли этот мальчик имеет что-то против него. На табло, где отображался график врачей, было написано: «Доверься им. Это друзья». Надпись исчезла через секунду.

– Где твоя машина? Моя сестра ждет у другого входа. Мы тебя еле нашли, искали, искали! – пацан тарабанил со скоростью света, пользуясь ошеломлением Макса, и тащил его к стоянке. – Ты на ногах стоишь вообще? Добрались что ли, шар... Черти драные?

Незаконченное слово что-то всколыхнуло, но память снова будто беспомощно пробуксовала в грязи.

– Я тебя не знаю, мальчик. Ни тебя, ни твою сестру. Где твои родители? 

Макс изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться. Боже правый, раньше его похищали албанцы, а теперь – ребёнок! По крайней мере, это приключение мешало впасть в тоску и жалость к себе.

***

Большая внутренняя стоянка днём освещалась естественным светом через систему оконных ниш. Сейчас справа ее уже слабо подсвечивали фонари, слева же ещё рушился водопад последнего багрянца дня. Плохой, обманчивый, скрадывающий расстояние свет.

Искомая машина стояла довольно далеко, и в первый миг показалось, что рядом стоит Оле; но чем ближе они проходили, тем меньше становилась фигура.

На последних шагах Макс удивленно хмыкнул – и как только он мог принять за корпусного телохранителя эту малышку? То, что показалось широкими плечами, открыло красный рот и с хриплым звуком спрыгнуло. Кот размером едва ли не с девочку смотрел недовольно и опасливо.

– Не пугай Грабителя, – потребовала она. Взгляд у них с котом был похожим, точь-в-точь.

– Свои, идиотина, – ткнул сестру в бок пацан. – Полетели, поехали, хватит тут торчать, пристрелят! – то ли Макс сильно отстал от мира, то ли эти дети его сильно опередили. – Ну, что стоим? Убьют же!

Макс отомкнул машину и сел, привычно глянул назад – на этот раз вместо телохранителя ему с заднего сидения лыбился целый детский сад, включая кота – и включил зажигание.

Машины Оле нигде не было видно.

***

– Тут очень долго рассказывать, я даже не знаю, ты слышишь наши имена или как-то их заменяешь, но тебя хотят убить, Максимилиан! – пацан затараторил, как только машина свернула на выезд. – Они уже тут шатаются!

– Кто? Террористы? 

– Да! То есть нет! Ты их должен замечать, у них такие глаза!

– Синие, – кивнула девочка. – Как будто стеклянные. 

Кот сидел справа, как третий пассажир, и чутко поводил ушами.

– У моего врача такие, ну и что? – Макс потряс головой, и шея сразу же откликнулась резкой болью, такой, что он с трудом удержался за руль.

– Так он из этих! Только не охотник, а наблюдает! Он не врач, ну, то есть врач, но не только!

– Франциск, говори яснее, – потребовала девочка.

– Да не могу я яснее, меня забанит, снова! Большой папочка прикрывает, но он же не всесильный!

На экране магнитолы прошла строчка: «Они друзья». Наверняка название песни.

Макс двигался непривычным маршрутом, через окраины города – последняя больница оказалась ещё и самой дальней. Через мост, через сложную развязку, и дальше по прямому проспекту.

– Я Рауль, – представилась девочка почему-то мужским именем.

– Только не говорите, что вы на самом деле мои дети, – Макс нервно вздрогнул от такой перспективы: лет десять назад бывало... разное.

– Нет-нет-нет! – затараторил Франциск. – Мы не твои дети, но мы раньше были твоими друзьями. Ты этого просто не помнишь.

– В прошлой жизни, – тихо сказала девочка. – Много жизней назад. Но мы тебя вытащим, Максимилиан.

– Откуда вы знаете моё имя?

– Есть такой фильтр, – мальчик аж вперед прогнулся. – Он заменяет нашу речь на местную. Автоматический переводчик. Поэтому ты не слышишь наших имён, я даже не знаю, как мы для тебя представле-аааа!

Машину повело юзом от мощного бокового удара, протащило по встречке на тротуар.

Мощная бронированная дверь выдержала, в отличие от капота второй машины.

– Жми! Вперёд! – Рауль треснула его в плечо. – Хватит пялиться! Соберись, Макс! Охотник не один!

За стеклом в раздавленной машине откинулась назад рыжая девушка из больницы. Ее глаза смотрели как живые, и, хотя из размолотой груди торчала рулевая колодка, рука ещё тянулась вперед.

Макс сбросил морок и дал газу, со скрежетом высвобождая машину из ловушки. Его, конечно, будут ловить, но сейчас это не было важно. Сердце как будто перешло на другую передачу, и всё волнение переплавилось в слиток ярости.

***

Франциск перестал шевелиться и теперь просто лежал, сжавшись комочком на сиденье. Скорее всего, у него сместились позвонки, но при попытке заехать в больницу Рауль раскричалась, мол, некогда, и Макс не стал спорить. Его куда больше волновал офис, где до сих пор сидел, разбираясь с делами, Стеллиан. Куда наверняка ехал Оле. Макс не нарушал, двигаясь так быстро, как только мог, не отращивая хвоста из полицейских машин – но всё равно слишком медленно. Серая неприметная машина уже стояла перед входом.

– Жди здесь, – он глянул на девчонку, вынул из кобуры пистолет. Она просто кивнула, а вот кот, беззвучный и молчаливый, выскользнул следом. 

Офис совсем опустел – наверняка даже сестры Штефанеску, подразнив брата за рабский труд, отправились в бар. Суббота, вечер, на этажах только слабый свет...

Макс шёл, как будто здание уже было напичкано чужими солдатами и растяжками, шаг за шагом, уклоняясь от окон. Характерный щелчок – и в стене напротив гипсокартон вспух пробоиной. Где-то рядом снайпер. Тело перешло в режим войны и пока не беспокоило болью. Пока.

– Босс! – Стел вышел из подсобки, выпрямился – как мишень в свете окна, – и Макс рванулся, понимая, что не успеет, слишком далеко, да ещё шею скрутило, по груди вниз болью, будто ребра отрывались от основы.

***

– Всё окай, окай, – знакомый голос с норвежским акцентом сначала успокоил, потом напугал. – Ты живой, он живой, все живы. Не рычи на меня, я тоже тебя знаю.

Мерный звук пропал, пропала и тяжесть с груди, и наконец Макс смог сесть. Рядом ошалело тряс головой Стел. Живой. Полностью живой. 

– Не дождёшься, – он поймал взгляд Макса и осклабился. – Я вперед тебя не сдохну!

Оле, сидя на полу между ними, медленно пытался подвести руку, чтобы погладить кота. Кот шипел и дыбился, но расстояние упорно сокращалось, и через секунду или две огромная злобная тварь издавала странные звуки – что-то вроде недоумённого мурлыканья. Макс смотрел на это, пытаясь снова вспомнить, как вообще дышат здоровые люди.

– Лови колеса, – Стел аккуратно переполз, избегая вставать. – Кому это мы так нужны? Оле, как твоя рука?

– Не попали.

Макс ему не поверил. Попали – иначе никак не мог бы сидеть здесь Стел – но крови не было, только разорванный рукав. Так что, поднимая пистолет, он совсем не был уверен, что выстрел принесёт пользу. Сколько раз Оле его прикрывал за последние шесть лет – с десяток? Наверное.

– Эй, босс, это свои, френдли, – пощёлкал пальцами Стел.

– Закрой свой румынский рот и перемести свой румынский зад ко мне за спину.

Через прицел лицо Оле не выглядело доброжелательно-придурковатым. Да и было ли таким?

– Не надо, – он смотрел вперед, на дуло. – Не надо, Макс, я на этот раз на твоей стороне. Не суди по глазам.

Стел приглушённо выругался. Снаружи завыли сирены – и теперь Макс был уверен, что это не просто пожарные куда-то спешат, что это по его душу.

Оле очень медленно потянул руку – но не к пистолету, дальше, к лицу. Коснулся – тёплые, совершенно живые пальцы.

– Если ты выстрелишь, я умру. Это не компьютерная игра, не Матрица, что бы тебе ни наплели.

– Маска глупости слетела в один миг, и теперь Макс скорее недоумевал, как мог вообще в неё верить. 

За спиной трагично и театрального вздохнул Стел:

– Босс, он тебе изменил и подкинул ребёнка? Чего мы тут сидим?!

– Кстати о детях, – Макс убрал пистолет, кивнул коротко – мол, на этот раз верю. – Там двое в машине, надо забрать.

– Нет, их уже нашли, – Оле вздохнул. – Была стрельба одновременно в трёх точках. Надо уходить, времени мало. Я знаю, куда идти, но вы оба мне нужны. Я бы собрал всех ваших, но охотники слишком близко. Мы за ними вернемся.

***

Фирма, производящая высокоточное оружие для половины планеты, пусть даже не завод, а только головной офис, просто не могла превратиться в ловушку, как бы ее ни окружали. Их выводил Макс – он лучше всех знал неприметные дверки, ложные тупики и секретные команды лифта. То и дело вокруг раздавался топот, дважды были выстрелы, но до самого подвала, длинного, как кишка, никто на них не вышел. Их офис стоял на некотором отдалении от жилых районов, но как раз этот подвал плавно впадал в другой, под многоэтажной парковкой. Спина Макса болела, но – после спасительной таблетки – как будто чужая. 

Соблюдая тишину, они поднялись на третий уровень, где стоял специально подготовленный минивэн.

– Теперь пару тысяч километров можем не беспокоиться, – Макс осторожно пристроился на штурманское кресло, Оле молча занял место водителя, а Стелу пришлось с ворчанием отправиться назад. Кот запрыгнул к нему и замер египетской статуэткой.

Надолго зама не хватило, уже на выезде он начал болтать:

– Макс, ты параноик. Когда ты его снарядил? И, главное, куда едем?! Я ничего не понимаю. Это Моссад или палестинцы? Или ты уже русским успел все ноги отдавить? Что вообще происходит? – от волнения он сбился на шипящий румынский акцент.

– Кажется, кто-то уже начал рассказывать эту историю, – Оле смотрел вперёд и как будто ёжился под взглядами. Макс никак не мог решить, что именно в нем – маска: прежняя глуповатость или эта решительность. – Это не ваши прежние противники, и, одновременно, самые странные из них. Помните террориста в кафе?

Макс кивнул.

– Почти все подобные преступления совершают настоящие люди, желающие убить настоящих людей, но некоторые – нет. Очень сложно описывать, здесь есть своего рода фильтр на речь...

– И могут забанить, меня просветили, – Макс потряс головой так, будто пытался стряхнуть что-то. Лапшу с ушей, например. – Давай по порядку. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не настоящий человек. А кто тогда – бог, эльф, искусственный интеллект?

Оле мягко улыбнулся, повернулся, ненадолго отрываясь от дороги.

– Последнее ближе всего к истине. Только не надо меня лапать! – он со смехом отмахнулся от Стела, немедленно схватившегося за широкое плечо. – При этом я достаточно человек, чтобы смерть была для меня проблемой. Как и для вас.

Макс прикрыл глаза, размышляя, в какой момент ему начал видеться этот реалистичный и очень подробный сон. Слишком подробный, если вспомнить боль. Тем не менее... Возможно, это побочный эффект от лекарства: такого рода фантазии?

Колено сжали так, что он буквально подпрыгнул. Оле и не подумал убирать руку:

– Не спи. Нам надо выбраться из города, смотрите по сторонам. Скоро хватятся кураторы, а охотники и не прекращали погони, и дальше вас будет видно сверху как на ладони. Мы должны к этому моменту попасть сюда, – он открыл карту, убрав наконец руку с колена. Обычную бумажную карту. Макс напомнил себе, что Оле амбидекстер – смотреть, как он контролирует двумя руками две независимые системы, было довольно некомфортно. Телохранитель и стрелял обычно с двух рук.

– Так, дайте ее мне, – оживился Стел. – Значит, по шоссе, потом по просёлку до грязной лужи? А что мы там забыли?

– Даже если мы разделимся или кого-то из нас убьют, хотя бы один должен оказался там. И лучше всего – ты, Максимилиан. Я в тебя верю.

Имя прозвучало невероятно чуждо и странно, и повисло в машине, как пороховая гарь.

– Я только что назвал тебя настоящим именем, – Оле вздохнул. – Хорошо же работает этот блок. Интересно, если попробовать азбуку Морзе?

Макс хмыкнул, пока свободной рукой Оле быстро рисовал прямо на пластике приборной панели – тире, тире, три точки – отбивка, точка, отбивка, два тире и точка...

– М… е… г, – переводил Стел, записывая в блокноте, – а… т...

– ...Трон, – закончил Макс. От слова, совершенно чужого, ему было как-то мучительно неловко.

– Максимилиан? М-а-к-с… тьфу… Вот это слово на букву М? – Стел попытался произнести имя вслух, и что-то будто сломалось в мире вокруг. – Это вот эту глупую обезьяну так зовут? Серьёзно?

– Я сейчас твоё имя напишу, если будешь издевается над своим старым больным лидером, – неожиданно легко подхватил Оле и тут же начал писать: три точки, отбивка, тире, отбивка, точка-тире, отбивка, точка-тире-точка...

Зазвонил телефон, и Стел взял трубку, махнув рукой – играйте без меня.

– Да, Тиби? Занят. Что? Любишь меня? Ты говоришь это только потому, что к твоему виску приставлен писто...

Оле коротким движением вырвал телефон из рук и швырнул его в окно. Кот, притихший было, расшипелся, на магнитоле горело огромным буквами: «ВРАГИ».

– За нами идёт полноценная охота, – Макс снова схватился за телефон. – Стеллиан! Соберись!

Стел ещё секунду растерянно улыбался:

– Это же сестра... Они в моём доме?! Поворачиваем!

– Поздно! – Оле решительно посадил его обратно. – Твоих сестёр уже нет. Наши противники, к вашему счастью, жестоки, но пытки все-таки не любят. 

– Они убили пару двенадцатилеток, – Макс вцепился в ремень безопасности.

– Они не очень понимают, что такое возраст. Для них это своего рода игра, – Оле смотрел теперь только вперёд, в туманную ночную темень. – Они много чего, как оказалось, не понимают. Осталось немного, доберёмся...

С минуту висела тишина. Справа, из кустов, полыхнуло рыжим, и синим, и фиолетовым, машину подняло на дыбы, и Максу оставалось панически цепляться за всё вокруг, пытаясь удержаться в болтанке.

Снова, как во сне, повторялся сюжет – но на этот раз тараном на них шёл целый танк, нереальный здесь, под самым городом. Немецкий Леопард 2 – Макс сам участвовал в его закупках и где угодно узнал бы эту характерную башню.

Нет, здесь недалеко была армейская база, но...

Танки не стреляют в мирные машины, не в этой стране, они же не в Афганистане!

Машину швырнул на обочину, далеко и сильно – под слоем песка оказалась скользкая глина, и их волокло несколько минут. Грохот дизельного движка ушёл куда-то за горизонт.

Макс несколько секунд дышал, собираясь с мыслями. Машина встала на колёса, но вся левая сторона оказалась разворочена от капота до бампера. Мучительно странно было понимать, что вот на нём – пара царапин, а верный телохранитель – даже слишком верный, чёрт возьми – задыхается, зажатый в искорёженном металле так, что не понять, где тело, а где уже выломанная арка. Резко, металлически запахло кровью.

– Бегите, – Оле повернулся, бледно-серый в блеске фар, всё ещё горевших, – бегите, очень быстро, у вас мало времени. Прикрою. Кто бы мог...

Макс не стал дослушивать – обрезал ремень и пинком распахнул заклинившую дверь, помог выбраться Стелу – друг болезненно поджимал руку. Выживший в этом переплёте кот метнулся от машины к ближайшим редким кустам, но Макс сначала нашёл карту. Мобильник он бросил в машине, решив не проверять чужие способности.

Условия задачи: враги из родного спецназа – или выше – и режут всех подряд.

Решение...

– Сиди тихо. Как рука? – Макс успел устроить Стела в лежке поодаль, под прикрытием мокрого холма.

Стел коротко отмахнулся – не требует вмешательства – и кивнул на кота. Тот ходил кругами и беззвучно дыбился, всем видом показывая, как растёт угроза.

***

– Как думаешь, они уже сдохли? – мужской голос, недовольный, низкий. – Не понимаю, что ты в этом находишь, Кэтрин.

– Мне не надоедает! На этот раз они сопротивляются! – женское контральто, полное счастья, определенно принадлежало той рыжей суке, умершей уже однажды.

Макс беззвучно вдохнул, выдохнул, скорректировал условия задачи: потенциально бессмертные спецназовцы. Возможно, уже половина его соратников и друзей убита.

Получив утром смертельный диагноз, Макс не ожидал пережить как минимум троих из «штаба». Бешенство обостряло внимание и слух.

– Тут никого нет, кроме этого мяса, – мужчина звонко пнул металл. – Как думаешь, этот настоящий?

– Я более чем настоящий, – тихий голос Оле звучал очень ровно и уверенно. А ещё – из него пропал акцент, зато возник какой-то металлический скрежет, будто это была запись. – Харольд, Кэтрин, что с вами стало? Разве вы не говорили мне сами... – голос прервало звоном стального мыска по металлу.

Макс осторожно выглянул, пока Стел беззвучно налаживал оружие. Он, кажется, был в куда большем бешенстве, но пока не сорвался.

Двое – рыжая и рыжий, похожи, как сиблинги. Ходят вокруг машины. Вооружены чем-то длинноствольными. Харольд навис над водителем, глядя сверху вниз:

– Что-то не вижу тебя в карте. Ты из тех, – странная неловкость произношения подсказала Максу, что слово опять было заменено. Что это за всемирная система исправлений, правящая речь?.. Разработки слишком высокого уровня.

– Нет. Я Оле.

Рыжий взорвался, ткнул с воплем в окно ствол:

– Ты чертов из тех! – замена сбоила, била по ушам. – Говори имя!

Резкий щелчок заставил Макса опустить голову, прячась за небольшим валом глины, а голос звучал и звучал:

– Оле Сессе Первый. Тебе нравится играть не по правилам? Теперь нравится? Увидимся через двадцать...

Громкий хлопок заставил Макса вздрогнуть. Кусты проредило осколками – но основной удар пришёлся выше. Там, где были окна машины.

***

– Живой? – Стеллиан хлопнул его по плечу на десятой минуте тишины.

Макс шагал вперёд так быстро, как мог, иногда поглядывая на карту. Метров через семьсот будет нужная точка, уже совсем близко. Он устал, сильно ныла спина, и хотелось закончить всё это.

– Ты не очень расстраиваешься, – он хлопнул Стела в ответ. Друг не сиял, но и еле живым не выглядел.

– Сестричек так легко не пришить.

Макс кивнул. Тоже защита, ничуть не хуже прочих. Он думал о словах Оле – и не сомневался, что Стел тоже о них думает. Через минуту тот заговорил:

– Значит, что-то вроде игры, верно? Какие-то специальные уроды залезают в тела людей, как в перчатки, и охотятся друг на друга и на нас.

Обезображенные трупы рыжих не выглядели искусственным, как и то, что осталось от телохранителя, но Макс кивнул. Кто знает.

– У них очень большие ресурсы, это мы знаем точно. У них есть танки.

– Охотники и кураторы. Возможно, есть ещё группа охотников и не одна.

– Оле сказал, что нас скоро вычислят. Пощупай жопу, босс, нет ли маячка?

Макс хмыкнул мрачно:

– Купить тебе шапочку из фольги?

Слабый смешок растворился в тишине, и дальше они шли молча. Молодая зелень пружинила под ногами, сильно пахло травой, первыми цветами и неуместно лезли воспоминания, как они так шли пять лет назад по маковому полю, утопая в цветах – тяжелый марш-бросок, только с ними был ещё третий, едва нанятый, совсем молодой телохранитель. Ныл от усталости тогда только Стел, стёрший ноги в кровь из-за неудачной обуви, а Макс дразнил его до самой точки сбора.

***

Дом выплыл из предрассветного марева на волне тумана, мокрого, густого, плотного, пропитавшего всю одежду. Макс не планировал на эту ночь маршей и устал до полусмерти. Стел тоже уже сонно зевал, ёжась и пытаясь не сбиваться с шага.

Где-то вдали стрекотали вертолеты, шумела тяжёлая техника – уже час как началась полицейская операция, – но здесь, в стороне от всех дорог, даже птицы ещё не пели.

– Давай, может, там – оох – отдохнуть можно… – сонно потянулся Стел. – Пойдёшь вперед, смертник?

Макс кивнул, поднимая пистолет, потом опустил, поморщившись, очень медленно и осторожно, сдерживая дрожь:

– Не могу. Лучше ты, – он ещё раз окинул взглядом берег, туманную дымку, кусты и разрушенное, мертвое здание. – Тут никого нет, но могут быть растяжки. Я сейчас себе не доверяю.

– Как я вовремя вписал себя в завещание, – Стел говорил так же, как он, едва раскрывая губы – это был даже не шёпот, а тихий свист, складывающийся в едва слышные слова.

– Я не писал завещания, – Макс повернулся к нему. – Эй, ромалэ, ты взломал мои пароли?!

– Я тысячу раз просил меня так не называть! – шёпот усилился, став свистящим змеиным шипением. – Зато наше корыто не потонуло, пока ты болел! Ты же не оставил!..

Макс прижал его лицом к плечу, заставляя заткнуться: кажется, он что-то услышал.

– Не время ругаться, – он чувствовал, как дрожат руки. – Тихо. За нами хвост.

Стел что-то злобно прошипел из-под захвата, высвободился и отпрыгнул в сторону – взлохмаченный, взъерошенный.

Только то, что он отвлекся, не позволило Максу выстрелить в тот же миг, когда между ними на примятый пятачок выпрыгнул тигр.

За этот миг удалось оценить размер – не такой чудовищный, как показалось. Просто большой – очень большой, громадный! – черный кот. Тот, что ехал с ними, был меньше в три раза.

Тварь смирно сидела, тараща огромные, почему-то мерцающие красным глаза.

– Грабитель? – попробовал Макс. Нет, это определенно был другой, но…

Чёрная голова уверенно кивнула.

– Ты разговариваешь с котом? – Стел осторожно обошёл его, не выпуская из прицела. Кот недовольно зашипел и снова повернулся к Максу.

Дождавшись всеобщего внимания, кот начал вертеться, описывая круги. Что-то он определенно изображал – круг – тычок лапой на них, круг в стороне – тычок лапой на юг, круг – тычок лапой в них…

– Преследователи, – Стел присел, – с юга к нам идут, так?

Кот снова кивнул и теперь завертелся в стороне – с юга.

– Он хочет их отвлечь, – Макс хмыкнул, и кот снова кивнул. Это выглядело удивительно, будто визит из цирка – разумный кот, который за час стал тяжелее на полсотни кило.

Грабитель издал клокочущее мурлыканье, похожее на смех, и замер.

– Чего он ждет? – Стел повернулся недоуменно – но Макс уже догадался, как будто всплыло что-то из глубины.

– Приказа. Хорошо. Грабитель, отвлеки их. Постарайся вернуться живым, – он медленно протянул руку, кот с готовностью потерся о ладонь мордой – и мгновенным прыжком растворился в тумане.

– Мне всё больше кажется это галлюцинацией, – чуть громче пробурчал Макс.

Стел молча пихнул ему в руку очередную таблетку.

***

Пустые переходы как будто мерцали чем-то нездешним. Вход открывал обычное заброшенное здание, разорённое много лет назад, но чем дальше они шли, тем более странным становились помещения. По плану – Макс не раз видел планы таких вот типовых заводиков, наштампованных лет пятьдесят назад, перед кризисом – они должны были проходить один из цехов, но коридор и не думал заканчиваться. Только идти становилось всё легче и легче, как будто тело плавно растворялось в окружающем стерильно-холодном чистом воздухе, не пахнувшем гнилью. Стел тоже это ощущал, и они не сговариваясь прижались к противоположным сторонам коридора, поднимая оружие.

Ещё через несколько шагов тело стало легче раза в четыре, как будто их вывело прямо на Луну. Воздух стал ещё холоднее и каким-то неполноценным, разряженным, как высоко в горах. Стел показал, что задерживается, и согнулся пополам, хватаясь за живот. Если бы Макс хоть что-то сегодня съел, он бы тоже пластался по стенке, даже таблетки просились наружу, но уж их он мог удержать.

Шум снаружи сначала наложился на шум в голове, не сразу превратившись в голоса, и мгновение Макс был уверен, что всё-таки рехнулся.

***

– Это совершенно исключено! – кто-то кричал, кто-то, по голосу очень похожий на онколога из клиники. – Марцело, это абсолютно, совершенно исключено, мы не убиваем пленных! Сам Оле сказал, что казнить нельзя, иначе чем мы будем отличаться от них!

– Да отключи ты эту дрянь! – второй голос был совершенно незнаком, злобный, металлический грохочущий бас. – Это уже не имеет никакого смысла! Сюда бегают охотники! Это развращает наш мир!

Кричащие друг на друга слишком хорошо себя оглушали, и к ним удалось подобраться достаточно близко. Очередная дверь уже вовсе не походила на дверь – скорее на шлюз, а слабое притяжение заглушало шаги.

Макс заглянул первым – и сразу разглядел своего врача, очень недовольно размахивающего руками. Небольшая комната напоминала зал управления – на множество висящих в воздухе экранов выводились лица, какие-то параметры, огромное количество данных со всех сторон оглушало даже на первый взгляд. Мелькали знакомые лица – вот там – Софика, рядом – серое лицо Тиби, сестры Стела, справа – Овидис, огромный мрачный грек, с которым как-то работал Макс, снизу – целая россыпь детских лиц, все серые, цветное только у Рауль, неужели она выжила?

Свет от мониторов шел рассеянный, плохой, нечёткий, и Макс никак не мог рассмотреть второго собеседника, даже не мог понять, мужчина это или женщина: бас звучал очень странно, будто через синтезатор голоса.

Стел коснулся плеча условным жестом, и Макс присел, открывая ему обзор и прикрывая нижнюю позицию.

Их собственные лица, серые и неподвижные, парили в центре. Вместо подписей были какие-то угловатые иероглифы, каких Макс никогда в жизни не видел.

– Пусти меня на базу хранения и я сам всё решу безо всякого Оле! Да выключи эту замену!

– Я не могу, она автоматическая, надо отключать всю систему! – горячился «врач». – Ты не посмеешь! Ты и так нарушил запрет на форму!

Второй двинулся к нему, огромный, обширный, какой-то… выглядящий не совсем человеком. Чем больше Макс на него смотрел, тем больше понимал, что тот метра три ростом, просто стоит на одном колене, возвышаясь над маленьким доктором, как гора.

– Это не мои правила, – прорычал он так, задрожали стены. – И ты мне не приказываешь!

Макс указал назад, и прикосновение к спине исчезло – Стел беззвучно двинулся к выходу, и сам он поспешил да ним, следом, пытаясь удержаться на ногах – боль в спине стремительно нарастала, прорвав блокаду, в глазах мутнело, он спрятал пистолет, – а потом перед ним оказался пол. Стел секунду смотрел на него – но всё-таки подбежал, помогая встать.

– Ты слышал? Проникновение? – бас нагнал их, как волна, и Стел побежал, а Макс едва переставлял ноги, благодаря всех богов разом, что тут они такие легкие и что маленький Стел свободно тащит его, не падая сам.

***

– Где мы повернули не туда? – холодный воздух отчаянно рвал горло, но кашлять было нельзя, и Макс только тихо хрипел.

Стел отчаянно дрожал – его тонкая куртка не защищала от холода, а сам он едва переносил даже легкую прохладу. Макс тоже промерз до костей и тащил его за собой, по одинаковым коридорам, не давая приткнуться в углу. Не будь здесь так легко, они бы уже, пожалуй, замерзли насмерть или сдались преследователям.

– М-мы д-давно з-заблудились, – Стел попытался закутаться плотнее, не преуспел и тихонько заныл в голос. Макс терпел это с минуту.

– Тебя пристрелить, чтоб не мучился?

Стел скорчил самую жалобную мордочку, какую только умел, но заткнулся всё-таки. Потом снова начал издавать звуки – стук зубов, какой-то скрежет, постукивание.

– Заткнись.

– Это не я, – нагло соврал Стел. – Это впереди что-то.

– Я тебя точно пристрелю.

– Давай, чтобы все сюда сбежались.

Их ругань, едва слышная, замученная, даже эмоциями не сверкала. Звук усиливался – и, пожалуй, раздавался со всех сторон или даже из-за поворота, превращаясь в рычание двигателя. Макс пер вперед с мрачной уверенностью, что хуже уже не будет, а Стел шагал за ним, как всегда доверив прокладывать путь.

***

За поворотом из ждало нечто огромное – и Макс сначала кинулся обратно, сшибив друга и прикрыв его от возможной стрельбы, а потом попытался осознать, что он такое видел. Мозг отказывался обрабатывать информацию, как будто пытаясь выдать ошибку.

– Грузовик? – пискнул Стел и зашебуршился под ним, пытаясь вынырнуть. – Ты видел? Там же никого не было!

– Кхм, – голос был знаком им обоим, – вам лучше сесть в кабину, и побыстрее.

Макс медленно поднялся. Вокруг всё ещё были стены – обычные, обшарпанные стены завода, рассчитанные максимум на проезд механизированных тележек. Если бы эти коридоры не тянулись за ними уже километра на три, свиваясь в лабиринт, он и не поверил бы, что в таких вот мусорных условиях может быть что-то необычное. Старая облупившаяся краска, даже граффити нет, грязь на полу, какая-то легкая, пушистая серая пыль. Они оба со Стелом измазались в ней по уши.

– Нам надо успеть, пока Флеминг не отключил все системы, – ровный, спокойный голос Оле звучал как-то немного неправильно. Впрочем, для того, кого сначала смяло в машине, а потом изрешетило осколками, его голос был просто отличным.

***

Грузовик ждал их за углом, нереальный, ярко-красный, с длинным следом в пыли, уходящим куда-то за очередной угол. Он едва не обдирал стёклами стены и совершенно непонятно, как поворачивал. Макс потянулся, глянул – пыльный трек начинался где-то в пяти метрах от поворота, а до того – были отдельные прямоугольные отпечатки. Слабое понимание то и дело накрывало его, и гасло, и снова накрывало.

Стел впорхнул в кабину первым, Макс забрался следом – и, только упав в теплое, мягкое кресло водителя, понял, как устал.

– Оле, я думал, ты снова ведешь.

– В каком-то смысле, – мгновенно ответил телохранитель.

Руль повернулся, и машина тронулась с места.

Стел только пристроился, как сзади на него упала какая-то тряпка, он истошно взвизгнул и забился.

– Это плед, – Макс распутал его, отобрал пистолет. – Успокойся. Думаю, у нас мало времени.

– Да. Когда система отключится, вам может не повезти, – голос всё так же звучал, ниоткуда и отовсюду.

– Какое-то удалённое управление? – Стел, закутавшись, наконец начал проявлять привычное любопытство.

Оле не отвечал. Машина шла сама, преодолевая коридоры с пугающей лёгкостью, причем Макс был совершенно твёрдо уверен, что повороты имелись, но он их не помнил.

– Система – ты всё время говоришь о какой-то системе, и те психи о ней орали, – Стел обернулся, как будто мог бы разглядеть Оле на заднем сидении. – Что это за система? Система лжи?

– Замены и поддержания безопасной легенды. 

– Что будет, когда она отключится? Кстати, как ты выбрался?

– Вы умрёте, – Оле вздохнул откуда-то из-под руля, и Макс едва не полез туда его искать. Сон, это просто сон, безнадёжно напомнил он себе.

– Так как ты выбрался? – повторил Макс вопрос друга. – Ты никак не мог там выжить.

– Я тоже могу играть не по правилам.

Огромная тяжёлая машина влетела вперед, выбив хлипкую дверь, – вдруг вспучившуюся броневыми листами на изгибах – до огромного, невероятно обширного зала, похожего на ангар реквизита для фантастического фильма. Каждый метр там был заставлен машинами, самолетами, танками, какими-то шаттлами – десятки единиц техники, большой и малой, припорошенной серой пылью.

***

– Я не понимаю, почему ты им помогаешь, – тяжёлый, ровный голос справа заставил Макса вновь схватиться за пистолет. Он мучительно не мог рассмотреть говорящего – только видел его очертания, обширные, нечеловеческие. – В любом случае ты опоздал. Ты вернёшься, а им придется уйти. Я закрываю программу.

Кресла буквально ударили их под колени, и Макс оказался на ногах, у фиолетового огромного корабля хищных форм. Стел вертелся у белого джета, похожего на разработку Локхед Мартин, за двадцать метров от него, а за спиной поднималось – и поднималось, и поднималось – нечто, бывшее их телохранителем.

Свет погас, но Максу не нужно было видеть: он как будто знал этот шаттл до последней царапины, и смог подтянуться, залезая в кабину. Низкая гравитация спасала вновь, позволяя ему двигаться, подтягиваться сквозь страшную боль в спине, и дальше – даже когда он не чувствовал уже ног, когда кошмарно грохотало сердце. Он мог бы обернуться, мог всё увидеть – но больше был занят поиском неправильности. Что-то было не так в этой кабине, и он судорожно шарил во тьме леденеющими руками, обрывая какие-то провода, под шум и грохот чуждой человеческому уху речи, которую, кажется, почти понимал.

Что-то лопнуло, как струна, и осталось в руках – а потом со стуком прокатилось по приборной панели на пол, когда Макс повалился назад, корчась в мучительной агонии распада. «Это сон, – напомнил он себе в отчаянии. – Я проснусь!»

***

Глаза не удавалось разлепить, они были будто бы стянуты броневыми пластинами, и в какой-то миг он отказался от борьбы. Так спокойно… Где он? В больнице? Наверное. Сейчас на него глянет доктор, и всё будет хорошо. Кто он? Доктор спросит имя.

…он – Мирза Гейдар, двадцать один год, родился в Тебризе, ранен при восстании против шаха…

…он – Максим Торсунов, подорвался на мине, неужели вытащили? Только бы не плен, что угодно, лишь бы не плен у Советов.

…он – Максимилиан Торнес, оружейный барон. Спина уже совсем не болит. Неужели диагноз был ошибкой? И он не умирает, запертый в фиолетовом самоле…

Глаза открывались долго – и ещё дольше фокусировались. Он ощущал каждую пластинку, каждый тончайший сервопривод, сдвигающий металлические части, ощущал движение загустевшего, застоявшегося в холоде гидравлического агента в системе. Яркие синие блёстки оказались чужими линзами над погнутой маской. Он знал это лицо и это имя – Оптимус Прайм, хотя всё ещё хотелось назвать его Оле Сессе.

И он знал свое имя.

Его зовут Мегатрон, лидер десептиконов.


End file.
